Talk:Armor Enhancement
Both Carolina and Meta have Color Change Both Carolina and Meta use an armor enhancement that makes their armor's color change. Both Freelancers agents use the armor enhancement to mimic their enemies' armor color. Why anyone would conclude that Carolina and Meta would use two different armor enhancements that do the exact same thing is beyond me. It is like assuming that Griff used a Speed Unit in Standardized Testing, while assuming that Carolina used a completely different armor enhancement called a Quick Unit in Spiral.--Bron Hañda 03:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Exactly!!! List of known Armor Enhancements *Cloaking (Texas, Wyoming, Meta) *Temporal Distortion (Meta pulled from Wyomings helmet) (run by Gamma) *Healing Mechanism (Washington pulled it off New York body along with Delta) *Domed Energy Shield (Meta stole off North Dakota's body, South Dakota, Utah) *Super Strength (Meta, Texas) *Speed Unit (Grif, Carolina) *Overshield (Meta) *Enhanced Motion Tracker (Meta stole off North Dakota's body) *Color Change (Meta, Carolina) edgypyro 09:30, February 09, 2012 (EST). Okay first, sign your posts, it's a rule. Second, please answer my question on the Color Change thing I put on your talk page, I'm very confused about it.Pwndulquiorra 02:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) it is presumed that the meta killed almost all of his victims i.e. he most likily stole color changing from Carolina. Okay first, don't delete posts, that is against wiki rules as well. Second, all of the Meta's victims were dead AND had their AI and Armor Enhancements stolen. The only one that wasn't killed by the Meta that had confirmed contact with him was Washington and he didn't have either an AI or an Armor Enhancement stolen from him (He still had York's Healing Unit during Reconstruction and South was the one who stole his AI). Why would that be different with Carolina? And, before you answer that remember that, just because two people use the same enhancement doesn't mean that one stole it from the other, though, at my own discretion, I will say that I feel like the only one that feels that way.Pwndulquiorra 02:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) @Edgypyro,Iif something is presumed it is not fact, "mostly likely stole" doesn't prove anything. This wiki has a no speculation policy so please don't post false information. Also, Carolina and Wyoming weren't victims of the Meta; not directly anyway. If you delete another person's post or continue to add speculation, you will be banned. Oo7nightfire 02:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Nightfire for the support but, if no one minds, I would still like an answer to my previous inquiry.Pwndulquiorra 02:53, February 10, 2012 (UTC) But, Washington said he saw a partern in Recovery One, that this thing (that we later find out is the Meta) is stealing AI's and Armor Enhancements. Since he already had Sigma as his AI at the time and in Reconstruction he gets Delta (Delta uses logic to presume that Carolina is Dead because of the pattern)... And in Recovery One, he gets Theta ...and he get Gamma, Omega and Tex in Season 5. So before that, The Meta had only to other AI's so... The only 2 left are Tau and Xi, which are parts of the Meta symbol... Edgypyro 13:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Even if that's right, how does that answer my question? Pwndulquiorra 02:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC)